


Cruel Victory

by GenderDiverse-TrashFics (Soulless227)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aged-Up Damian, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Dominance kink, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fighting, Implied Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tim, Other, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless227/pseuds/GenderDiverse-TrashFics
Summary: Dami/Tim.A short drabble of Dami giving Tim a post fight blow job.*shrugs*Just smut, no setting, no plot.





	Cruel Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Aged Up Dami to whatever (Character was made in 1996, so let's say he's 21)
> 
> Dubious consent from Tim. Feel free to imagine it as whatever.
> 
> Mostly wrote this to prove to myself I could write smut stuffs (and practice writing with they/them pronouns)

Hunger spiked through me as I lay my sharpened gaze on the engorged shaft. I waited patiently, licking dry lips in anticipation with my hands still on the waistband of their pants as I looked up at them.

Long strands of dark hair plastered their forehead from our earlier fight, their hands holding them up against the wall as they swallowed nervously.

Tilting my head innocently, I ran my teeth over my bottom lip, stimulating the nerves. I watched their pulse flutter in their throat, adrenaline hitching their breath as I leaned forward teasingly; lust lowering their thick lashes further highlighting the sharply applied eyeliner.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Drake hissed, as I lapped at the tip of their cock, groaning at the tatse of their pierced flesh, the saliva that had built up in my mouth leaving them glistening.

Hips rocking forward of no accord as I pulled away, they let out a harsh breath. Baring my teeth in a feral grin I took great delight in the shiver that ran through them, noting the spasmic clenching of their hands, the polished nails leaving faint crescents in their flesh.

“I didn’t realize how badly you wanted it,” I teased, slowly moving away as if I was done, grinning sharply as disappointment flickered in their eyes. “Is your boyfriend just not satisfying you?”

An angry flush branded their cheeks, eyes slitting, and then, in that beautiful moment when they sharply inhale, a retort on their lush, painted lips, I lean forward.

Encasing the head of their cock in the wet cavern of my mouth, I suck, rubbing the flat of my tongue into the underside of their cock.

A low moan ripped from their throat, replacing the razor rebuttal. Their hips pushed forward to increase the sensations but I shifted my hands, pinning their hips, and threatened them with a gentle touch of my teeth, reminding them _who_ was in charge here.

Feeling them relax under my grip, I hummed in praise, sucking a little more of their length into my mouth as they let out a squeak of surprise.

“Fuck! _Dami-_ Ah, that’s- cheat _ing_.”

I let their cock leave my mouth with a _pop_ , licking my lips as I grin. A low chuckle left me as I looked up at them and nuzzled their cock with my cheek. “Is that a _complaint_? _Hmm?_ ”

Their breath hitched, eyes widening as they recognised my threat, though it was followed closely by that stubborn pride of theirs. Refusing to beg, they averted their eyes and clenched their jaw.

I narrowed my gaze, displeased but not surprised by their resistance. I’ll just make them _regret_ it later when I have them bent over and _taking it_.

Nipping their hip, I let my irritation be known, but smirked to soften it to a playful act, hoping to lull them into a sense of …comfort.

Sliding the flat of my tongue along their shaft, I went from base to tip, pausing with my tongue lying heavy against their slit, as I waited for them to meet my eyes. It didn't’ take long for them to begrudgingly meet my gaze with a scowl painting their features. Smirking at my small victory, I kissed the tip, licking around the sensitive head before finally sucking it back into my mouth.

Instead of stopping at the beginning of the shaft, I slid forward until the tip brushed against the opening to my throat. I held my place, swirling my tongue along the underside as I listened to them pant and gasp, feeling them tense further under my fingertips.

Hearing that quiet, _impatient_ , grumble slip from their thinly pressed lips, I pushed their cock into my throat. Forcing the head of their cock into the back of my throat I swallowed around them, eyes rolling back at the delicious stretching and at how their shaft ground into my palate so deliciously.

Breath coming quicker now, they let loose a string of curses interspersed by small moans as I just pressed forward more and _more_ until my throat was full and my lips lightly brushed their pelvic bone.

Pulling back slowly I let my breath out on a heavy groan only to push forward again, this time pulling their hips to me, fingers digging in as I got them to fuck my mouth.

“Ah, fu- _uck_ ,” Drake breathed, hands ripping away from the wall to grasp my hair lightly. That only lasted a moment though as I started grinding my tongue against them as I sucked. Their light grip turned tight, pushing and pulling at the short strands as they face-fucked me.

I groaned at the tingles of pain across my skull, drawing an answering moan from the one at my mercy. Struggling not to grip my own achingly hard length, I gripped their hips harsher, forcing them to go faster.

Feeling their hips begin to stutter, their balls slapping against my chin drawing up, I hummed, excitement trilling through me as the knowledge that _I_ was going to make _them_ cum washed through me. In the next moment, when I heard that telltale hitch in their voice, I considered whether to be cruel or let them cum.

“C- Com- _ing_ ,” they moaned, fingers digging into my scalp as they forced their way down my throat, I relented, another way to torment them _coming_ to mind.

Their hips pressed right up against my lips, cock deeper than it had managed to go before, as they froze, head thrown back and mouth gaping open as their cock throbbed in my throat. I gulped down the first spurt, pinned as I was, until their grip relaxed.

Their knees shook with euphoria and then again as I pulled back to rest the tip against my tongue, catching the rest of their cum in my mouth.

I sucked on their tip to get every last drop as they let out a weak, almost pained groan. Once I was sure they were done, I pulled off and let them sink to their knees.

Closing my mouth around the hot load, I watched them catch their breath, lips parted as they gasped for air, making this _so_ much easier.

Leaning forward I wrapped my arms around their shoulders, one hand holding their head in place as I stuck my cum-coated tongue in their mouth, dragging it right over theirs, forcing them to taste their own seed. Realizing what I was doing a cry of outrage ripped from them as they struggle against me, manging to shove me off with an offended scowl pulling at their lips.

“You _disgusting_ little-” they cut off with another shout of abhorrence, wiping their tongue against the back of their hand.

I simply smirked and sent them a cheeky wink.


End file.
